There has heretofore been suggested a fuel cell vehicle installed with: a fuel cell which is supplied with reactant gases (a fuel gas and an oxidation gas) and thereby generates electricity; together with a secondary cell such as a storage cell. In this fuel cell vehicle, an inverter provided between the fuel cell and an electric motor; a controller which controls the inverter by pulse width modulation (PWM); and a converter which converts direct-current voltages supplied from the fuel cell and the secondary cell to higher direct-current voltages, are generally installed.
Meanwhile, a power converter including an inverter and a converter has a problem of resonance caused by the flow of a current corresponding to, for example, a frequency of a carrier signal to a reactor. Accordingly, a technique is suggested at present to double the switching frequency of the converter to double the frequency of a three-phase alternating current flowing through the reactor and thereby reducing magnetic noise (e.g. see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application publication No. 2006-333615